


[Podfic] Podfication 2016 Live Performances

by argentumlupine, bessyboo, blackglass, cantarina, Lunate8, miss_marina95, Opalsong, paraka, reena_jenkins, RevolutionaryJo



Series: Podfication Live Performances [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfication, Podfication 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: A collection of stories read at the Live Performances event on the final day of Podfication 2016. Youth ministry musical background, poorly timed trains, emotional goodbyes, and all!





	[Podfic] Podfication 2016 Live Performances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Desk of N. Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083326) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 
  * Inspired by [Drunk Historians Through the Centuries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527931) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 
  * Inspired by [RISING TO THE OCCASSION: The Waybros Meet the Food Network Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422569) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 
  * Inspired by [The Theory and Practice of Fairy-Godmothering, Discussed in an Appropriate Environment, Namely, Over Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141781) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 
  * Inspired by [Love is All You Need to Destroy Your Enemies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207475) by [shadydave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadydave/pseuds/shadydave). 
  * Inspired by [Frostbite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768865) by [someawkwardprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardprose/pseuds/someawkwardprose). 
  * Inspired by [KARKAT VANTAS'S GUIDE TO SAFE SEX WITH ALIENS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341890) by [mercurialMalcontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialMalcontent/pseuds/mercurialMalcontent). 
  * Inspired by [Texts From Cephalopods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299805) by [volta_arovet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volta_arovet/pseuds/volta_arovet). 



  


  
Cover by bessyboo and revolutionaryjo

 **Length:** 1:38:36

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (90.0 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hbneas08wqc3c9p/Podfication_2016_Live_Performances_%28MP3%29.zip)  
[M4B (46.0 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d6ttdbun1pgq0vb/Podfication_2016_Live_Performances_%28M4B%29.zip)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 (90.0 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/Podfication%202016%20Live%20Performances%20\(MP3\).zip)  
[M4B (46.0 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/Podfication%202016%20Live%20Performances%20\(M4B\).zip)

* * *

**Readers and Works In Order of Appearance**

 **From the Desk of N. Fury**  
Read By: blackglass  & reena_jenkins  
Written By: Sholio  
Text URL: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2083326>  
Fandom(s): Marvel Cinematic Universe  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: Nicholas J. Fury vs. SHIELD bureaucracy.

 **Drunk Historians Through the Centuries**  
Read By: blackglass  
Written By: storiesfortravellers  
Text URL: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5527931>  
Fandom(s): Drunk History, Ancient History RPF, Peloponnesian Wars (Thucydides), Mulan, Arthurian Mythology, 19th Century CE RPF  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: Thucydides, bard singers, and Robert Louis Stevenson are the featured speakers on Drunk History.

 **RISING TO THE OCCASSION: The Waybros Meet the Food Network Challenge**  
Read By: bessyboo  
Written By: reena_jenkins  
Text URL: http://archiveofourown.org/works/422569  
Fandom(s): Bandom, My Chemical Romance  
Rating: General Audiences  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: Damn you, food Network! Now I want to read a bandom pastry chefs!AU, possibly where the Waybros are a team for a Food Network Challenge.

 **The Theory and Practice of Fairy-Godmothering, Discussed in an Appropriate Environment, Namely, Over Tea**  
Read By: argentumlupine  
Written By: El Staplador  
Text URL: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/141781>  
Fandom(s): Fairy Tales  
Rating: General Audiences  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: Three fairy godmothers at tea, discussing sexism, stepmothers, and princesses they have known.

 **Love is All You Need to Destroy Your Enemies**  
Read By: cantarina  
Written By: shadydave  
Text URL: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2207475>  
Fandom(s): Welcome to Night Vale/Dresden Files (books)  
Rating: Mature  
Pairing: Carlos/Cecil  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: There are a few things that Carlos may have neglected to tell Cecil.  
Like his last name.  
Or how he hasn’t actually dated anyone since his junior year of high school.  
Or that he’s a wizard of the White Council and the regional commander of Wardens in the western United States and not, in fact, a scientist.  
You know. Minor details.

 **Frostbite**  
Read By: miss_marina95  & paraka  
Written By: CJAwkwardxx  
Text URL: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6768865>  
Fandom(s): Avengers  
Pairing: Steve/Tony  
Rating: General Audiences  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: Steve Rogers never had a soulmate. The other side of his bond was empty.  
Tony Stark wishes his was. He just wants to stop being cold.

 **KARKAT VANTAS'S GUIDE TO SAFE SEX WITH ALIENS**  
Read By: Opalsong  
Written By: mercurialMalcontent  
Text URL: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/341890>  
Fandom(s): Homestuck  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: IT HAS RECENTLY COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT INTERSPECIES RELATIONS ARE RAPIDLY DEVOLVING INTO SLOPPY MAKEOUTS THAT THREATEN TO BECOME DISGUSTINGLY MORE INTIMATE. IN AN EFFORT TO KEEP YOU IDIOTS FROM FREAKING THE FUCK OUT OVER WEIRD XENOBIOLOGY AND EMBARRASSING EVERYONE IN THE WORST WAYS POSSIBLE, I HAVE COMPILED THIS GUIDE, WHICH SHOULD BE SHORT ENOUGH THAT EVEN THOSE OF YOU WITH THE ATTENTION SPANS OF SMALL INSECTS SHOULD BE ABLE TO READ IT ALL IN ONE SITTING.

 **Texts From Cephalopods**  
Read By: bessyboo, lunate8, revolutionaryjo,  & reena_jenkins  
Written By: volta_arovet  
Text URL: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/299805>  
Fandom(s): Octopus Steals My Video Camera and Swims off with It While It's Recording (YouTube)  
Rating: General Audiences  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: It is a well-established fact in marine biology that the octopus is the drunk texter of the cephalopod family.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to all who attended and contributed! 
> 
> You can find out more about the convention at [our Dreamwidth comm](http://podfication.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
